


[Podfic] Traditions

by feelingoftheseanarrates (feelingofthesea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Mild) Voyeurism, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Porn With Plot, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Pregnancy (eventually), Stupidly-In-Love Dramione, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingoftheseanarrates
Summary: This is a narrated version of the Fanfiction Traditions by raven_maidenShe straddled him slowly, still biting her lip, her hands on his shoulders. He held her hips tightly as he stared up at her.“So beautiful,” he whispered, and she flushed prettily, like she always did from his compliments. “You never need to hide from me.”**Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fell in love during the war. One year later, they're heading home for the holidays so he can finally meet her parents. There's just one teeny little problem: her parents think they're both Muggles.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245598/chapters/40555457) by [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/pseuds/raven_maiden)

Listen to chapter one [here](https://youtu.be/7HjtL3ofslk)!


	2. Chapter 2

Listen to chapter two [here](https://youtu.be/qyFH1S2tVaM)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thought as conkrit are always appreciated! Thank you for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Your thoughts are always welcome!


End file.
